The present disclosure generally relates to technical fields including a sewing data creation apparatus and a sewing data creation program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a sewing data creation apparatus and sewing data creation program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium, both of which create sewing data required to form stippling stitches.
Conventionally, a stippling stitch has been known as one type of quilting stitch. In a quilting process, an inner cotton is placed between a main fabric and a lining and are sewn together with a stitch pattern such as a line or a curve. For example, a stitch 902 shown in FIG. 40 is a stippling stitch, which is sewn to form a design to fill a sewing area 901 prepared for stitching. The stippling stitch is formed in a complicated curve such that the curve does not intersect itself. Conventionally, most decorative patterns such as the stippling stitch have been sewn by hand, whereas recently, a sewing machine has been used.
However, it is not preferable for a stippling stitch to cross itself, a part of the stitch line is too close to other parts of the stitch, the stitch line creates high density portion and low density portion in a sewing area, the stitch line has stitches with uneven stitch lengths, or the stitch line forms a curve with a pointed portion. In other words, it is preferable that the stitch line creates a smooth curve that is well balanced and evenly arranged in a sewing area, does not intersect itself, or has no part too close to other parts, and have uniform stitch lengths.
Further, an embroidery data creation apparatus is known that transforms a part of a profile line of an embroidery pattern to be sewn into a Bezier curve (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 9-137357).